Scourge
by PrincessofCrossover
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons find themselves face to face with a third faction believed to have disappeared in the middle of the Great War. Their leader, sensing that a great threat is coming upon them, allies herself with Optimus Prime and his Autobots, who must now decide if the so called Scourge is trustworthy.
1. Changeling

**_'Sup. So, looks like I decided to retake the story. For those who read the old version (which I don't know why, but I deleted) you know that there'll be a lot of OCs here, but hey, when you create an entire faction you need a lot of people right?_**

 ** _Anyway, I don't really care for favs or follows, but I do care very much 'bout reviews, so why don't you make me happy and send me a review?_**

 _Changing and shifting. That with this ability shall fool our enemy._

A lone Vehicon walked down the halls of the _Nemesis,_ playing with a small metallic ball by throwing it in the air and catching it. His visor was purple instead of red, he had four digits instead of three and had black stripes all over his body. Also, his chest was straight. The place where a Decepticon insignia should have been was completely blank.

His "fellow" Vehicons would think of him as insane. Commander Starscream would think of him as an annoyance. The medic, Knockout would look at him with a light curiosity while his partner, Breakdown would laugh at his jokes and consider him a friend. Lord Megatron would consider him a brave soldier and would smile openly whenever Starscream lost an argument against him or would be the target of his ever present pranks.

The third in command and communication officer, Soundwave, was the one most intrigued by the drone.

SOUNDWAVE'S P.O.V -

Why he is so intriguing? Why isn't he afraid of showing he has a personality like the other Vehicons? Why he is not afraid of pulling pranks, inventing nicknames or making jokes, why he is not afraid of being in the presence of a higher ranking 'bot, why he is not afraid of being one of our main focus? Why is he so different from the other drones, mentally and physically?

Also, why is he making himself present to me and others? Why is he such a good friend to Breakdown? Why does he argue so often with Starscream? Why is he willing to buff Knockout's paintjob and helping him in the medbay?

Why is he scanning frames? Knockout and Breakdown when he was in the medbay with them, Megatron when he was reporting after a mission and Starscream after one of their many fights?

And most important, why lord Megatron allowed him to participate in what should be a private reunion in the control room? Why did he even stood there when all the other Vehicons left and after his friend asked (better, whispered) him to come?

\- Key, you're coming?

\- Can't miss this opportunity, Steve.

What did he meant by that? Why can't he miss the opportunity?

Just what the frag is wrong with this Vehicon's processor?

\- Lord Megatron, may I ask you something? - Starscream asked in a low tone so that the drone leaning against a wall close to the doors couldn't hear. I noticed he was also playing with a small, red ball with a symbol on it. I can't tell what it is though as he is throwing it in the air and catching it.

\- What is it, Starscream?

\- Why did you allowed the drone to stay?

Lord Megatron's optics seemed to soften a little when he looked at the Vehicon, still playing with his ball.

\- He is… different. - Was our lord's answer. I could see a faint smile forming on his faceplates, before a determinate look took its place - Key, isn't it?

The drone looked up and nodded, storing his ball in his subspace. Lord Megatron made a motion for him to walk closer to us, what he did without any fear or hesitation in his posture. He took his place between Breakdown and Starscream, much to the seeker's anger.

Breakdown however, seemed to be happy that his friend was by his side. Maybe it is a good thing that "Key" is so different. Knockout told me Breakdown had been diagnosed with paranoia and even though he was much better, he still needed some help.

By the look of relief in Knockout's face, Key may be this help.

I can't help but notice how… quiet he is. I keep an eye on him every day, and he is usually talking, but he seems a little… gloomy today. Even his EM seems to be darker in a way.

He remained quiet during the whole meeting while the rest of us spoke (in my case, played) about tactics, operations on energon mines and things like that. He would only speak when giving small, but impressively useful tips and a few minor corrections that when analyzed deeper, could spare us many efforts.

After the meeting ended, he looked at me and did what I already expected him to do sooner or later.

He scanned my frame.

BREAKDOWN'S P.O.V

\- Why do you keep doing that? - I asked after Key scanned Soundwave's frame. He looked at me and offered me that red ball he was always playing with.

\- Same reason I want you to keep this. - He answered. Confusion spread through my faceplates when I took the ball. I know by a matter of fact that thing is important to him for him to carry it around wherever he goes.

\- Sorry.

Before any of us could ask, he transformed from a purple and black Vehicon to a small purple and black mech with a huge visor that covered his entire faceplates minus his mouth. There was a black symbol on his visor, a cobra wrapped around a crescent moon with a diamond over its head.

A ground bridge opened behind him and he seemed ready to jump into it, but stopped and look at us.

\- The name's Kree-O, from the Scourge.

…

Kree-O sat on a cliff gazing out to the desert. Why leaving the _Nemesis_ had been so hard for the usually cheery 'bot?

He let out a sigh and rested his helm on his servos. He knew exactly why.

" _Friendships were not supposed to be made. You know that."_

The somber, yet kind and maternal voice invaded Kree-O's thoughts. He was expecting _her_ to talk to him soon. He was sad, and she would know that. She always did.

\- I couldn't help it. - He said in a whisper - He may have a Decepticon symbol, but he is not like them. He is… different.

" _I am not judging you, Kree-O."_ The voice spoke, softly _"The reason you should avoid friendships was so that you would not be hurt. Yet, I must confess you gave us a chance."_

\- A chance? For what?

" _If Breakdown's spark is really the way you said it is, he will not only try to find you, but will comprehend your reasons."_ She explained _"And maybe he will want to join our cause."_

Kree-O's optics widened with realization behind his visor. She was right!

\- You're right! - He said, getting up and smiling - But I should have expected that. You're always right.

" _I'm happy to hear that. Now, go. You and the others must be prepared."_

\- Okay, I'll do back to base and… wait, what? - Kree-O asked, confused - What do you mean? What do we have to prepare for?

" _There is something about to happen that has been foreseen long before you were even online, something that will destroy this, and many other worlds. I do not have the power to stop it, but you have the power to change this world's fate."_

Kree-O nodded slowly, knowing very well she wouldn't tell him what it was. She was a walking riddle.

" _And Kree-O? Do not suffer. You may be away from one friend, but many others are waiting for you. Some are here, some far away. You can count on them, and on me. You know that."_

Kree-O smiled as he felt a wave of peace in his spark. It was her doing that, he knew, but the warmth and kindness on her words were more than welcome. He knew she wouldn't talk to him again for a while, but still, she could hear him. All of them.

\- Thanks, Psychosis.


	2. Scales

**_Wassup, my lovely peeps! Ya already knows all that stuff, I don't own TFP, they belong to Hasbro and blah blah blah. I only own my OCs._**

 ** _Simple warning: as for the Scourgebots' base, it's actually a huge ravine in the desert. Think of Cactus Canyon from Team Fortress 2 only that much bigger. Don't know it throw on Google, he's there to help._**

 _Poison. Intended to kill, but used for help. Help those who will soon become our allies._

Bumblebee strolled through the canyons of Nevada, Raf on the passenger seat. The base had been a little chaotic lately with the lack of Decepticon activity, so the two decided it was best to go for a ride and now the two were coming back as the sun had already set and the others would surely be looking for them.

\- Thanks for the ride Bee. - Raf said, smiling, his remote control car on his lap and his backpack in the backseat. Bumblebee beeped an answer, making Raf's smile grow wider.

What a team those two were.

Suddenly, Ratchet's voice sounded on Bee's comm. link.

 _\- Bumblebee, there's something approaching you._

Be immediately skipped to a halt. Raf got out of his alt-mode before his best friend transformed ready for anything. The scout tried calling Ratchet back, but was met with static. Something was scrambling the signal.

Suddenly, Bee felt a little sig in his neck. He reached a servo for the spot, and pulled out a small (for his standards) green needle. He started to feel dizzy and before he could know, he passed out.

Raf panicked, rushing to his guardian's side.

\- Bee?

Watching them atop a cliff outside the canyon's entrance, were a few Vehicons and the Decepticon medic Knockout, who had been the one to shoot the dart filled to the edge with poison.

\- Now, we wait. - The vain medic murmured to himself. None of them saw the green and white silhouette behind them, and so they couldn't say who was the owner of the thick alligator tail that knocked all of them out with one blow.

Raf heard the sound and turned around slightly, only to have his glasses removed and his eyes blindfolded is a matter of seconds. The human boy felt huge, scaly fingers wrapping around his small body with extreme delicacy and heard the sound of metal being dragged across the sand.

\- Don't worry little fella. You'll be alright.

Raf felt a light pain in his arm, and soon after that the human boy was deep in his sleep.

…

DEEPSCALE P.O.V

Those 'Cons shouldn't have gotten so close to the Ravine, even more if they wanted to hurt the Autobot and his little friend.

Our base here in this planet is a huge ravine in the middle of desert. You enter a canyon and after a little walk there's a cave in the end of it that leads to a hidden Ravine and an underground lake.

The lake is good to relax, and is where you can find the best of technique supports. Why? Because that's where the merbots are.

Before me and the others even knew this planet existed, Psychosis sent four merbots here: Arena, Mist, Truth and Shade. They not only kept her informed one what the Autobots and Decepticons were doing, but also built a HUGE system of underground tunnels filled with pristine water and all sorts of technology and ancient knowledge. There's a few entries to these tunnels on the Ravine on the most important spots, but they work more as an access to the merbots than to real entries as the tunnels are too deep and long for any of us.

Except for me. I actually have to spend a lot of time on those tunnels. Being a technorganic alligator has its disadvantages, one of them is that my remaining tech overheats very fast. I have, and like to stay on the water a lot of time for me actually being able to get out there and doing stuff, be it patrolling or fighting.

My room's down there. One of the tunnels ends up in a much smaller underground lake, that is actually in an "air bubble". The only way to get in or out of that cave is by the tunnel; thus by the water.

Think of a small cave; in one side is a rock platform; the rest is a crystalline pool that ends up being a very deep tunnel that leads to many others. That's where I spend most of my time.

It's a true maze down there, believe me. I don't know how the merbots can do anything there, but I saw them doing stuff and believe me, it's like they were born there. They know where to find everything they need, which tunnel leads to what, it's amazing.

\- T.J, prepared the medbay. - I said through the comm. link - We'll need it.

I opened my subspace and carefully stored the human boy there, careful not to hurt or wake him. Now my two arms are free, easier to carry the scout.

There's practically nobody here in the Ravine but the merbots and T.J. Kree-O just came back from his little expedition on the _Nemesis_ and he seemed to be really sad by some reason, so pretty much everyone is looking for him. Except for me 'cuz someone has to protect the Ravine, the merbots 'cuz there really isn't much they can do out of water and T.J 'cuz she's a zombie and we have better use for her servo in the medbay then on the field.

Now that I think about it… she's probably here too.

…

Deepscale walked through the Ravine until he reached what should be the medbay. In there, a cybertronian zombie waited for him. Her armor had rusted, leaving the common faded-orange in place of the once beautiful light green armor. Her protoform was also darker, a very dark shade of gray in the place of what once was silver. Her head was decorated by thick, green cables all the way from her head down her waist, some over her face. Her eyes were big and perfectly round, with small, green pupils surrounded by black metal. Her jaw was gone, as well as her right servo. Although her remaining servo had room for five fingers, only three remained, and they were holding a datapad.

The medbay was a relatively big room. There was a table in one corner with a few medical things and datapads, a few shelves here and there with more datapads, a big, medical berth, and a smaller desk with a chair close to it. The place was well organized. In the walls, however, was a mess; pictures of different Earth animals, diagrams about cybertronian biology as well as some of those animals' biology, a map of Nevada's desert with colorful needles here and there, sheets of paper with things written connected to each other by smaller needles with thin, colorful strings wrapped around them and few smaller paper sheets with reminders.

\- 'Sup T.J? - Deepscale greeted. T.J nodded once and motioned the medical berth with her head. Deepscale gently laid Bumblebee's unconscious frame on the berth and stepped aside to T.J could work.

She placed her remaining servo's three fingers over Bumblebee's main energon line on his neck, feeling his pulse. She looked up at Deepscale and pointed at one of the posters on the walls, that was a huge, black interrogation sign.

\- The Decepticons armed an ambush. - Deepscale answered, opening his subspace and gently taking Raf out of there, who like Bumblebee, was also unconscious - He was with the Autobot. He'll have to stay here for a while, won't he?

T.J nodded once.

\- Where? - Deepscale said more to himself than to the zombie girl in front of him - It has to be a place where he'll be safe from being squished by any unaware pedes. Also, he'll need someone to watch over him.

T.J placed one finger on the side of her head, as if she had had an idea. She pointed at the map and then at the poster that had a black scorpion on it.

\- Technosting? - Deepscale asked, incredulous - Are you sure?

T.J placed her servo on her waist and nodded.

\- I know she does know a lot about organics and how to take care of one... - Deepscale started, making T.J nod eagerly - But TailJumper, she is the biggest 'bot in this ravine! Don't you think she can, I don't know, hurt him? Even by accident?

TailJumper nodded furiously, pointing at the scorpion poster again and then at a human sized picture. It showed a girl with her long, black hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white T-shirt with jeans and a black, leather jacket. If one looked close, they could see she was wearing a necklace with a golden, Scourge insignia as a pendant. In the bottom of the picture was written:

" ** _To the best friends I've ever had. Hope we'll be together for a long, long time!"_**

In the picture, she couldn't be more than thirteen years old.

\- Yes, I know she took good care of Chiara... - Deepscale sighed - …okay. I'll talk to her once she and the others come back. Can you watch over him for now?

TailJumper nodded and carefully took the human boy in her servo, the gently laying him on the smaller table. Then, she looked at Deepscale again with a playful look in her dead optics and pointed at the poster with two mermaids on it.

\- Uh, what they want? - Deepscale asked, frowning. cheeks rose up a little, a mouth-less smile, and she shrugged.

Deepscale gave a smile of his own and waved to the zombie before getting out of the medbay to see what the merbots wanted.

 ** _Wow, that is a lot._**

 ** _You're probably thinking "who the f*ck is Chiara?" no spoilers on that. You'll know soon._**

 ** _Next chapter; We meet one of the four merbots, plus Raf and Bumblebee are allowed to go home sooner than they expected..._**


	3. Sing For Us

_Secrets kept hidden. Questions without answers. He lived his entire life making her proud, even without knowing it._

The other Scourgebots were still out looking for a certain purple and black shape-shifter who refused to appear. One entire day of search through Nevada's desert apparently wasn't enough to find him, while in the ravine Bumblebee woke up slowly, feeling dizzy. He tried to get up, but a hand on his chestplates forced him back down. He looked at the three-fingered servo that lead to a very dark gray arm that was connected to a female cybertronian zombie's rusted body.

The yellow scout's optics spun for a few moments, before he realized he was in the same room with a zombie was and panicked. He looked at his surroundings and could only imagine he was in a medbay, and then his optics fell over Raf's unconscious form resting in a table nearby.

Before he could do anything, the zombie's hand was around his neck. He stood as still as he could, looking deep into those dead optics. She slowly removed her hand and made a motion for him to remain calm.

Bumblebee was now more intrigued than afraid. He slowly sat up, and his optics filled with concern when they fell over Raf's body again.

TAILJUMPER'S P.O.V

He worries about the human. I can understand that.

I made my way to the table and gently caught the human in my servo, then walking back to the scout and placing the boy carefully in his servos. He was relieved to see the boy was ok.

I know how it feels. It was the same way with Chiara…

" _You tried your best, TailJumper."_

Psychosis always appears at the best times.

 _\- I still miss her though. We all do._ \- I answered. By some reason, I'm the only 'bot in the ravine who can answer Psychosis mentally.

Memories started flowing through my processor. The day we met Chiara; the way she appeared in the ravine purely by accident; the way she looked at us, not with fear but with curiosity; the days she would spend with us. It seemed that it would truly last forever. But it all went down.

I still remember when _they_ ambushed her and commander Metalaxis. The way both of them appeared; Laxis was leaking energon everywhere, and Chiara… poor, poor youngling.

" _You did what you thought was right."_

 _\- You said she looked for us every day after that. -_ I started - _Was it true?_

" _Yes. She looked for you. And still looks."_

I said nothing.

" _You can't hide forever. Not after all you did together. She is not ready, or willing, to let you go."_

…

ARENA'S P.O.V

Bots on Cybertron imagined our kin half grounder half aquatic. The ways we were imagined changed, but they all had a few things in common: all of them said we couldn't stay in the surface and that we only had two servos and a tail, when we actually have two arms a tail AND two legs, and are perfectly able to stay on the surface for a long time. I don't blame them for the mistake since it had been a very, very long time since one of our kin was seen by a normal cybertronian. We liked to stay hidden.

At that time it was very common to find very deep pools of cybermatter if someone dug deep enough into Cybertron's metallic surface. In those pools, our kin lived all of their lives, unaware of what happened above us.

Then, the cybermatter pools started to dry, one of the consequences of the Great War and one of the main causes for the planet being poisoned and destroyed. What little cybermatter was left was collected by an old Autobot and taken away.

Without a place to live, almost all of our kin died. Many of those few survivors found their ways out of the planet, and those who stood picked their sides on the War, many of them joining the Scourge.

Think like that:

Before the War: Merbot Population = 100%

During the War: Merbot Population = Reduced to 10%

Merbots who fled = 5%

Merbots who stood = 5%

Merbots who joined the Decepticons = 1%

Merbots who joined the Autobots = 1.5%

Merbots who joined the Scourge = 2.5%

Complicated right? That's the best I can do.

I and the other merbots, True, Shade and Mist, were among the merbots who joined Psychosis. She sent us here and we stood on this planet for a long time before the others arrived. They understand our importance here, but none of them really spends time with us. I understand that. None of them is equipped with the water filtering system we have. Also, merbots' vocals only work with water or other liquids, while their vocals work with air, meaning almost no talking. TailJumper made necklace-like collars for us to use when out of water, but they only work when we sing, what I really don't get.

Only Deeepscale can help us down here, what he do with pleasure. I can say he likes water.

He may be able to stay underwater much longer than the others can but he still needs air, so we only ask him to do things close to air bubbles. We helped him dig small channels so that he can access said air bubbles easily.

I'm usually the one that helps him down here. It's amazing how well he can swim, it's almost like he is a mermech himself.

The only thing I can complain about is the lack of communication I mentioned earlier. Right now he's helping me map.

True has an intriguing fascination with Earth's minerals, like crystals and amethysts. She's not very good with tech, so she spends a lot of time in the deepest tunnels searching for said minerals. I don't know why but a few days ago she was doing her search in a more… superficial tunnel, and she dug so deep she ended up finding another tunnel. She swam on it for a while until the water levels started to get very low and she came back. According to what she said if I could stand up while inside it the water would only reach my ankle.

We don't know where it leads to, so I called TailJumper. She "said" she has a very vague idea:

The part filled with water is like an entrance. The tunnel itself stretches for miles and miles until you reach a part where the water level is higher and the tunnel is larger. The water comes from a very, very ancient canyon partially filled with low water and a few rock platforms and bridges that allow grounders to walk safely.

She said it's just a hypothesis she's not sure, so she sent Deepscale to help me map the tunnel.

\- 'kay Scale, judging by how old this rocks look, what T.J said about the tunnel being long is truth. - I said while we were swimming to the part where the water gets low - We'll probably arrive at the end by nightfall.

He nodded and we kept swimming. The water started to get lower and lower, until finally we couldn't swim anymore. The tunnel had a low ceiling, so we had to make our way on servos and knee joints.

After a painfully slow walk, I noticed the tunnel was getting larger and the water was getting deeper. As I thought, was already nighttime when we got out of the tunnel.

\- _TailJumper, you're awesome!_ \- I thought. She was right! The tunnel ended in a canyon filled with water and rock formations.

… but she never said a thing 'bout Decepticons and Autobots fighting each other!

Both leaders are here, fighting each other. I can't hear much they're saying, but I heard the Autobot leader say a name.

Bumblebee.

\- Guess the kid will have to go back home earlier… - I heard Deepscale whisper.

…...

After Raf woke up TailJumper drained as much poison as possible from Bumblebee's systems. The three of them found a way to clarify just what had happened earlier. Raf, having seen how a cybertronian zombie acts after being stuck with one in the Shadowzone, was impressed. TailJumper acted as if she wasn't even a zombie in the first place.

\- So, how did you become a zombie? - The young boy asked. TailJumper's cheeks rose up and if she was smiling. Then, she walked to her desk and grabbed a teeny tiny greyish-green crystal. She gave it to Raf and then used her servo to open her spark chamber, revealing a much bigger crystal in the shape of a heart instead of a spark.

\- This brings you back to life? - Raf asked. T.J nodded and closed her spark chamber. Suddenly, the medbay's doors opened and Shade entered. The mermech was panting and his dark blue armor and red and green fins were all wet, having obviously just gotten out of the merbots' tunnels and rushed to the medbay.

T.J's optics got even bigger, and she pointed to the interrogation sign poster. The merbot shook his head violently and ran to the map, pointing at a specific place far from the ravine then at the poster with the two mermaids and then at the one with an albino alligator. Finally, he used a very sharp digit to draw a mix between the Autobot and Decepticon insignias on the wall.

T.J looked at the Autobot and his human friend before she looked at the merbot and nodded. Then she grabbed Bumblebee's arm and made a motion for him to come quickly.

Raf sat on Bumblebee's shoulder as he, the mermech and zombie rushed out of the medbay and into the ravine, the other two merbots, True and Mist, joining them in the way. The moon and starts shone bright, but they couldn't pay any attention as T.J opened a door to another "facility". There was nothing there, but a tunnel and a console.

\- Let me guess, groundbridge? - Raf asked. T.J nodded before she tipped some coordinates and the green-blue vortex opened at the beginning at the tunnel. She took something from her subspace and gave it to True, who took it in her white digits decorated by red fins and nodded.

Mist looked at Raf and caught him from Bumblebee's shoulder with a gray servo and purple fins. Raf looked at him as he made a motion of drowning. Raf could only imagine they would have to pass through water to arrive at wherever they wanted to go, so he nodded and allowed Mist to put him in his subspace.

True held Bumblebee's arm with both hands as the three merbots and the Autobot scout passed through the groundbridge to end up surrounded by water. True kept her hold on the scout as she swam as fast as she could to the surface.

Bumblebee saw his fellow Autobots fighting the Decepticons, and his first instinct was activate his blasters, starling the merfemme still holding his arm. H elooked at her and she helped him get out of water and the two hid behind a rock. She held his shoulder and showed him the item TailJumper gave her on the ravine; it looked like a collar with a turned of screen on the front. She put it around her neck and the screen lit up. Then, she drew a musical note on the rock with her sharp digit.

Bumblebee had heard many stories about the hypnotizing songs of the merbots. He had thought it was only a fable but apparently it wasn't.

Mist and Shade joined the two and also put similar collars around their necks. Bumblebee saw two moving silhouettes on the water going on their direction; one light green and white and the other black and yellow (you know what it is! LOL 'Kay I'll stop). They ended up being no one less than Deepscale and Arena, who also had a collar around her neck.

\- You're friends could use help. - Deepscale said as he showed Bumblebee his sharp, green metallic claws - Let's give them some.

Bumblebee looked at Mist, in whose subspace Raf was. The gray mermech took the boy out of there, who was shaken from the swim, but unharmed.

\- Don't worry. - Deepscale assured Bee - Mist will keep him safe.

Mist nodded. Raf smiled and nodded too. Bumblebee gave a nod of his own, and the technorganic alligator and the Autobot scout rose to the fight while the merbots (minus Mist who stood behind to protect Raf), climbed the walls of the canyon to get a better… how can I say… acoustic.

" _And so, it begins."_

Arcee fought fiercely, but had been cornered by Breakdown and some Vehicons. She was waist deep on the water while Breakdown and the Vehicons were knee deep. She was saved by Deepscale, who used his tail to knock all of them out.

Arcee brought her arm blades out and got ready for a fight, when she saw the Scourgebot insignia od Scale's chest.

\- Scourgebot. - She gasped.

\- Autobot. - Deepscale replied, smiling - And a friend.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee, who was fighting a few drones nearby.

\- Bumblebee. - She whispered, smiling, Then she looked at Deepscale, who was about to say something when Breakdown, who'd came back after being struck, grabbed Deepscale's tail and threw him in one of the canyon's walls. Arcee was about to run to his side, when the technorganic alligator winked at her and motioned Bumblebee with his head. Arcee nodded and ran to Bumblebee's side, leaving the two brutes to fight.

Mist and Raf watched the whole thing from behind their rock, until they were spotted by a Vehicon. Mist quickly leapt onto action, clawing and hitting the Vehicon 'til he dropped dead. Raf gave the mermech a smile and a thumbs up, meaning he was okay.

Meanwhile on the highest rocks of the canyon, Arena, Shade and True sung small verses of beautiful songs to distract the 'Cons, giving the Autobots a chance to fight back.

Soon enough, almost all the Vehicons were dead and Megatron gave the command to retreat. The Autobots reunited at the center of the canyon, all of them relieved to see Bumblebee okay. They were then joined by Deepscale and the merbots, Bulkhead and Arcee demanding explanations while Optimus was simply happy his scout was okay.

" _It is done."_


End file.
